


Barman Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An homage to the sensation that OllyJay's fic "Death on the Rock" has become ;-)





	Barman Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OllyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyJay/gifts).



> For OllyJay, and the hours of enjoyment that the speculation about "Death on the Rock" have brought to fandom. :-)

“You look very natural back there,” Phryne teased, trailing a hand across the length of the mahogany bar. 

Jack smiled, his large hands nearly engulfing the silver-plated cocktail shaker as he expertly prepared the martinis. The exertion had caused a lock of hair to come loose from his pomade, and his tuxedo, to be honest, could have used a fresh pressing. But the emergency call for a fill-in bartender at the Adventuresses Club annual gala had come too late in the day for perfect preparation. 

“Don’t get too used to the sight,” Jack parried. “It’s a special favor for a friend.” 

“Must be a very good friend,” Phryne replied, drawing the phrase out in her most sultry tone as she draped herself over the center barstool. Her evening gown was a deep red silk, adorned with tiny crystals that glittered in the soft light of the chandelier. 

“She has her moments,” Jack said, his understated words a perfect contrast to the joy in his eyes as he locked eyes with Phryne across the bar. He’d follow her anywhere. Had followed her, everywhere. And was utterly without regret. 

Phryne watched as he set out the martini glasses and garnishes, pouring a glass for each of them. 

“Should you drink on the job?” she teased. 

“On this job? Most certainly,” he replied, lifting his glass to hers in salute. 

The Adventuresses were assembling now in the outer room, their laughter filtering through the open door. 

Phryne downed her martini in one swift gulp. “Time for the show,” she declared, then leaned over the bar for a quick kiss. 

A few steps from the ante-room, Phryne turned back for one more look at Jack behind the bar, humming to himself as he set out the whiskey glasses in a perfect row. 

“Jack,” she called out, “I’ve had the strangest sensation. Déjà vu, I suppose. I could swear I’ve seen you like this once before.” 

“As a bartender? That’s ridiculous.” 

“Is it?” she wondered, her voice modulating into her higher register on the question. “I had such a vivid flash as I looked at you just now. But it wasn’t here in Melbourne. It was Europe somewhere. Spain? Italy?” 

Jack picked up the glass she had left behind and gave it sniff. “Just what did I put in here, anyway?” he smiled, tilting his head just so. 

“I’m serious, darling,” Phryne said, moving in close to join him behind the bar. “In the vision it felt like we were apart somehow — like a long stretch of time had gone by when we didn’t know each other anymore.” 

It was ridiculous, she knew, to take that feeling seriously — to give it any weight at all. And yet, in the moment, it felt so _very_ vivid and real. 

Jack placed the glass down on the bar and gathered her into his arms. “I’m right here,” he said, his voice as warm and enveloping as if they were home in bed. “And you,” he continued, his tone brightening, “are needed out there, before this bar gets overrun by a pack of thirsty women.” 

“They are insatiable,” Phryne laughed, her natural mirth returning. “They’ll find you hard to resist once they catch sight of you back here.” She smoothed his lapels. Re-adjusted his bow tie. Then gathered herself once again to make her entrance in the ante-room. 

Jack watched her through the open door as she greeted her friends, her smile wide, her laughter infectious. 

“Gibraltar,” he muttered to himself, struck by an image of himself in a different time and place, behind a different bar. Jack shook his head, “Where in the world did that come from." 


End file.
